The Luau
Transcript (The episode opens with a card reading:) You're Invited to a Button-tastic Luau! featuring: Ancient Hawaiian Poetry read by Kiwi Tiki Wiki accompanied by Mango Tiki Wiki on her ukulele (pronounced yoo-koo-lay-lee) when: TODAY where: BUTTON BEACH (Eventually the card fades out, revealing a banner reading "Aloha!" Mango is walking to some cooking kebabs. Patch is standing behind the gazebo, facing away from the viewer.) Mango: Yoo-koo-lay-lee. Yoo-koo-lay-lee. Mm, lookin' pretty good. Patch, come up here right now and watch the kebabs, please. Patch: Uhhh...Hang on. I'm um...doing...something. Mango: Chop-chop! Everyone's gonna be here any minute. Patch: Uh, Mango, I hate to tell you this, but...I don't think anyone's coming to your party, unless they're Ocean dolls. I think the Outdoor dolls are going to Forest's marshmallow roast! (The invitation to Forest's Marshmallow Roast is revealed. It reads:) Your invited to a Campfire Marshmallow Roast when: Today where: The campsite time: 3:30 Mango: What?! He scheduled something on the same day as the luau? (Scene transition to Forest and the Outdoor dolls) Forest: Oh boy, this party's gonna be awesome! Check it out! I've got the marshmallows (holds up a bag of marshmallows), I've got music (points to a banjo), and I've carefully filled out everybody's name tags. (points picnic table filled with name tags) Oh no! I forgot the wood! Come on guys, I know where we can find some. (Scene cuts to Button Beach) Mango: Yoo-koo-lay-lee. Yoo-koo... (Patch interrupts with a sigh and comes over but Mango continues to sing) Patch: I've gotta stop drinking so much cream soda. I think I have a serious problem. Mango: You're gonna have a problem if you don't monitor those kebabs. I have to tune my ukulele. Patch: Okay. (Patch looks after the cooking kebabs and helps Kiwi collect some coconuts. In the distance, Forest, Blossom, and Kat poke their heads in, looking at the gazebo, where Mango is getting things ready for the luau. As Patch goes to collect more coconuts, he runs into Peggy and Marina) Patch: Oh! Uh...hey, guys. Marina: Ahoy, Patch! Sorry we were so late. I spent a few minutes looking for some poetry for Kiwi to read. Peggy: It took me a long time to get here. I couldn't find my map. Marina: We can't wait for this luau to start. We heard it's gonna be great! Patch: Okay. I'll tell Mango. (Patch rushes over to Mango) Patch: Mango! Our guests are coming! (Scene transition to the campsite. Autumn is playing the banjo. Everyone is wearing their name tags) Forest: Hey, Blossom, glad you could make it! Kat, you're looking pretty good! Now, let's get this party started! (Lights a match) We'll just... get this fire started here. With a little match, and a little fire. (holds match up to firewood, but it doesn't light) And this should probably be working already. Um, I don't know why this isn't working. (Cut to Button Beach. Kiwi is holding a book of ancient Hawaiian poetry and reading from it while Mango strums her ukulele. The mermaids sit on rocks by the ocean while the other Ocean dolls sit on beach blankets, listening to the poetry) Kiwi: Kū ka pua ke'oke'o i ka lā. Ua kū ka nalu ma kahakai...(cut to a picnic table where Patch is sitting. Kiwi's poetry can be heard in the background) Patch: (His head keeps drooping down, then coming back up, resisting the urge to fall asleep) Soooo...boooooooooring. Peggy: It is kind of boring. I think Mango didn't do very well in preparing this party. I think this luau might be a lot more fun if it had more decorations and a limbo contest. Marina: Or a hula competition and a game of beach volleyball. Sand E: Yeah, we gotta convince Mango that we should make this luau a lot more fun. (Cut to Forest's roast, where ten burnt matches are sitting on the ground and another one joins them. Forest is kneeling down next to the stack of firewood with a lit match) Forest: Stupid matches. Why won't you light the fire? Whiskers: I'm hungry. Kat: I'm with Whiskers. I feel about as hungry as a wolf! Forest: I'm trying! I'm trying! It's just that this stupid wood won't catch fire, the matches won't make the fire, and the fire just isn't being lit! (sighs) I knew I should've gotten more flammable wood. (Just then, Patch walks onto the scene) Patch: Uh, guys? I'm gonna need your help. Forest: Well, I think we might need your help, if you know how to light a good fire. Patch: Mango's having a luau, but all we're doing is cooking and listening to poetry, and nothing else. Can you help me and the other Ocean dolls liven up the luau a little bit? (There's a silent beat, until Forest decides to help Patch) Forest: Okay then, we'll help you. But only if you can collect some better wood. (So, Forest hands Patch an axe and sends him off to find some wood) Autumn: What kind of wood did you use, Forest? Forest: Well, I decided to use some wood from somewhere exotic...You know, just to make the marshmallows taste a little more special after they were roasted, so I got some from the palm trees of Button Beach. Blossom: What? Um, Forest, you know that using tropical wood for a bonfire won't work, because tropical wood doesn't burn in non-tropical places like this campsite. Forest: Really? Rats! I forgot. (A few minutes later, Patch comes back with some firewood) Patch: I found some wood that I think is a little more flammable. Forest: Great! So, you said you need our help with something? Patch: Yeah. I need you guys to help me make Mango's boring luau a little more fun. Follow me. (The Outdoor dolls follow Patch to Button Beach, where all of the Ocean dolls seem bored and unsatisfied) Patch: See how bored everyone is? The only things we're doing at this luau are listening to poetry and cooking. Do you think you can help us liven this luau up a little? Forest: Hmm...We'll see what we can do. (Everyone pitches in to make the luau more fun) Blossom: What do you suppose will make the luau more fun? Marina: Well, we could add more decorations. Coral: We could hold a limbo contest and a hula competition. Peggy: I think a game of volleyball will be great. Sand E: Do you know what'll be really cool? A chocolate fountain in the shape of a volcano! Ocean: We could make a basket of leis for our guests to wear! Pearly: How about we decorate the refreshment stand with bamboo and tiki torches? June: Let's serve drinks in plastic coconuts! Matey: Yeah! Let's do it! (So, Patch and Forest invite a few more Lalaloopsies to help them make the luau more fun. Everyone decorates the beach, set up a more tropical refreshment stand full of tasty snacks and drinks, and set up some fun activities) Mango: Thanks for helping me with my party today, Patch. I think it was a really big success! Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Comedy